


За счастье молодых пар!

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Бриджуотерские колокола [2]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Юмор, ангст, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: "Я знал, что ты возьмёшь на борт жену!" (с)Джереми возвращается в Порт-Рояль с молодой женой...





	За счастье молодых пар!

**Author's Note:**

> Основная канва и атмосфера событий взята мной из фанфиков замечательных soulofrain13 и NaToth.

Над заливом всходило солнце. Чайки вились над гладью морской воды, и блики на ней, протягиваясь длинной дорожкой и разбрызгиваясь во все ее концы, отливали ярким серебром и золотом.

На корабле суетились матросы. Они ловко, как мухи, карабкались на мачты, натягивали на реях паруса и дружно, налегая на брасы, разворачивали их в нужные стороны.

\- Ну-ка, пошевеливайтесь! - Волверстон стоял на палубе, широко расставив ноги, и отдавал приказания матросам. - Дьявол тебя раздери, Джек, кто так драит палубу?! Смотри у меня, не смей филонить! Сегодня, как вы знаете, все должно блестеть. Приказ капитана - ясно вам? И чтобы все слушались, не то шкуру спущу!   

Вся команда суетилась, вешая брамсели, бом-брамсели, стаксели, укрепляя ванты на мачтах и стеньгах.

Волверстон еще немного посмотрел на них, отошел к борту и принялся набивать трубку.

— Сегодня приезжает мой друг с молодой женой, - уже тише сказал он, - и я хочу, чтобы все здесь было как на праздник.

Покрикивал на матросов он больше по привычке, поддерживая повторяя принятые на корабле указания. Они и так знали, что делать, и выполняли свою работу безукоризненно.

И он командовал, подбадривая их и себя - для работы, для привычной атмосферы на судне.

Чайки крутились над морем, своими резкими криками разрезая тишину залива. Старый волк закурил, поглядывая через борт на слегка волнующуюся водную гладь.

Сегодня действительно приплывал в Порт-Рояль на своем корабле с молодой женой Джереми Питт с северного побережья Ямайки, где в небольшом торговом городишке, затерянном в скалах, он провел свой медовый месяц. В честь их прибытия семья губернатора - Блад и его жена еще не были знакомы с миссис Питт - устраивала небольшой семейный вечер. Волверстон тоже решил отпраздновать появление друга - по-своему, торжественно предоставив гостям свой корабль.

День обещал быть солнечным, легкий морской бриз гнал волну. Капитан взглянул в сторону запада и подумал, что погода сегодня, хвала небесам, ровная и корабль Питта должен прийти к обеду. 

 

— …С ума можно сойти с этим угощением! - Арабелла стояла посреди зала и отдавала приказы. Сейчас в ней трудно было узнать ту мальчишеского сложения девушку, которая когда-то запросто и не церемонясь обращалась с кавалерами. Что-то женственное появилось во всем ее облике. - Серебряных ложек… так… и еще фарфоровый сервиз… Молли, скажи там, на кухне, насчет жаркого…

Блад вошел со шляпой в руке, с улыбкой склонился, поцеловал ее руку. Подождал, пока она отдавала приказы негритянке.

— Что, не каждый день приезжает Джереми? - спросил он. - Весь дом сбивается с ног?

— С ума можно сойти! - вздохнув, повторила Арабелла. - И ты… Сколько сейчас время? Пожалуй, поезжай туда прямо сейчас. Надо все успеть. Скорей, не мешкай! Мне еще с угощением…

Блад подхватил шляпу и весело склонился:

— Слушаюсь, моя королева!

Она, не отвечая на шутку, торопливо поцеловала его в щеку:

— Беги!!!

 

…Блад внимательно посмотрел на молодую белокурую женщину невысокого роста, с тёмно-серыми глазами, которую Джереми Питт под руку подвёл к нему.

— Рад приветствовать вас под моим кровом, сударыня, - сказал он, учтиво кланяясь. - Надеюсь, что мой дом станет в эти дни вашим домом, и вы ни в чем не испытаете неудобств. Рад быть наконец-то знакомым с вами, и видеть, что вы составили счастье моего друга…   

Мэри Питт улыбнулась и сделала книксен. Когда они отошли, Блад долго смотрел им вслед.

 

Оба корабля - Волверстона и Питта - возвышались над сверкающей гладью бухты. Величественные мачты, наряженные парусами, устремлялись в небо. Солнце ярко светило над ямайским берегом, играя в яркой зелени, белом известняке над обрывами. 

Гости прогуливались по палубе. Мэри запрокинула голову, глядя на величественную грот-мачту корабля Волверстона, возвышавшуюся над ней.

Старый волк облокотился на поручни, умиротворенно издали наблюдая за молодой парой. Это он придумал приготовить свое судно к приему гостей, надраив палубу и подняв паруса, выставить во всей красе, как перед отплытием, чтобы гости могли прогуляться к морю и зайти на его корабль. От дома губернатора песчаная дорожка вела прямо к причалу - и приятная прогулка завершалась экскурсией по палубе. Все вокруг губернаторского дома было украшено цветами и фонариками. Белый прибрежный песок лежал мягкими волнами под теплыми лучами солнца.

— Во всей красе, как перед отплытием, - удовлетворенно пробормотал Волверстон, поправив шляпу. - Уж мы с командой сегодня устроим праздник! Славно напьемся, вспоминая о былых временах! И за обе молодые пары поднимем чарку, дай Господь им удачи в жизни!

Старый волк от души любовался счастьем своих друзей. Сам он не чувствовал себя созданным для семейной жизни, но всегда рад был за своих ближних, если им улыбнулась фортуна. 

— Тебе не холодно? - спросил Джереми Питт, наклоняясь к Мэри. Она улыбнулась и помотала головой. Он все же снял с себя камзол и набросил ей на плечи, укутал ее. Над палубой поднимался ветер.

Гости разбрелись по кораблю, любуясь видами на бухту, море и берега, громко разговаривая.

 

…Арабелла поднялась наверх, зашла в спальню для гостей, где постелили и украсили для четы Питтов нарядную кровать - проверить, все ли приготовила Молли, как было ей сказано.

Негритянка встретила хозяйку широкой белозубой улыбкой.

— То-то же, госпожа, приготовили все в лучшем виде, все, как вы и сказали - и перины набиты мягче пуха, и подушки, а уж белье какое красивое, самое дорогое, как вы говорили, из лучшего атласа! Сегодня мистер Питт небось женушке своей спать не даст, не думаю, что со свадьбы у них чувства остыли…

— Молли! Замолчи! - одернула Арабелла болтливую рабыню. - Пойди лучше на кухню, проверь жаркое, все ли, что ей сказано, делает кухарка.  

А сама, оставшись одна, присев на край постели, тронула пальцами голубоватый атлас одеяла, провела рукою по кружевам… Взяла со столика под зеркалом засушенную веточку флердоранжа со своей собственной свадьбы, прижала к щеке, глянула на себя в зеркало.

Неужели это было уже так давно? Враз нахлынули воспоминания о свадьбе, о том, каким внимательным, нежным, любящим Питер был в первые месяцы... И тут же одернула себя - да полно, разве с тех пор у них что-нибудь изменилось? Нет, разумеется, нет, он все такой же любящий и страстный; и все же - что меняется со временем, через годы, месяцы после свадьбы? Отчего хочется вернуть те времена, когда словно впервые узнавали, открывали друг друга? И не в одной ведь любовной страсти дело… Полно, Арабелла, что тебя мучает? Чего тебе не хватает на этом острове, в роскоши и богатстве, с чудесным мужем, которому любая позавидует?.. Или тот ореол греха, тайный разбойничий флер, что реет над нами всеми, над жизнью на острове, смутно не дает тебе покоя? 

Или в самом деле пылкие во время свадьбы чувства за это время чуть остыли?..

Она положила веточку на место, глянула на себя в зеркало, чуть нахмурив строгие тонкие брови, и, разгладив одеяло, решительным шагом вышла из комнаты.

 

… - Помнишь, Питер, наши золотые деньки? - спросил Волверстон. - Как месяцами ходили в море, как брали на абордаж испанцев? Как, бывало, захватим галеон, а в трюме пара сотен мешков пряностей?

Они с Бладом стояли на борту судна у поручней, любуясь закатом. Наступал вечер, и было видно, как на берегу, на дорожке, ведущей к усадьбе, по которой еще гуляли гости, зажигаются фонарики, посреди цветочных гирлянд, еще тускло светящие, пока короткие ямайские сумерки не перейдут - буквально за две минуты - в темную, густую бархатную ночь.

— Что, Питер, настоящих пиратов из вас с Джереми так и не вышло? - спросил Волверстон, помолчав. - Настоящий пират не может быть привязан к семье, к жене и берегу… Так уж повелось в нашем ремесле с древних времен.

Блад чуть усмехнулся и повел плечами.

— Я тоскую по морю, Нэд, - признался он. - Сколько я уже осел и живу здесь семейной жизнью, сколько я уже правлю на посту губернатора - и все же не могу забыть наших плаваний, не могу забыть нашего прошлого. Даже не знаю иногда, что для меня дороже… - Он не договорил.

— Море — это одно, - возразил одноглазый верзила. - Плавание — это одно. Ты скучаешь по команде, по нашей эскадре… Многим это по нраву - ощущать себя настоящими морскими волками, капитанами, и даже быть ими, как вы. Но настоящий пират никогда не привязан ни к семье, ни к женщине. Настоящий пират мотается всю жизнь по морю, оно для него и жена, и семья, и дом, и кров, и хлеб, и могила…

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь мне ставить в вину, что я променял береговое братство на семейную жизнь? - чуть раздраженнее, чем следовало бы, отозвался Блад.

— Я не виню тебя, Питер, - хрипло ответил Волверстон. - Кому что…

Они еще помолчали, глядя на разгоревшиеся фонари вокруг клумб, издалека светившие на берегу.

— Честная, семейная жизнь - это для вас с Джереми, - продолжил верзила. - Если вы смогли оставить пиратство…

— А ты-то, Нэд, не собираешься нас осчастливить свадьбой и потомством? - перебил его Блад, желая перевести разговор в другую сторону.

— Нет уж, я к этой красавице навеки привязан, к моей ласточке, - отвечал Волверстон, проведя рукой по поручню корабля. - Только она - моя судьба и супруга. Я давным-давно это понял…

 

— …Как же теперь, Джереми? - спросил Блад. Легкая досада не оставляла его после разговора с Волверстоном, и он чуть хмурился и покусывал губы, глядя в теплую темноту ночи. - Как - ведь ты теперь окончательно решил оставить пиратское ремесло? - как же твое искусство штурмана?

Они с Джереми стояли на полуосвещенной террасе губернаторского дома с бокалами в руках и попивали вино.

— Буду плавать, как прежде, по торговой части, - пожав плечами, ответил Джереми. - Отец мой плавал… Быть может, когда-нибудь вернусь в Бриджуотер…

— Везет тебе, - с нескрываемой завистью сказал Блад. - Я-то губернатор и не могу себе такого позволить… Привязан к острову…

Джереми переменил позу, облокотившись на перила, прислушиваясь к нескончаемому ночному пению сверчков и лягушек.

— А может, когда-нибудь и буду еще капитаном дальнего плавания! - Легкая мальчишеская улыбка озарила его лицо. - Только сначала ведь надо семью на ноги поставить…

— М-да, - промычал Блад. - Скажи мне, Джереми, у тебя не было так, что… в общем… бывает ли… когда приходят мысли о том выборе, что ты сделал между женой и морем?.. И не думаешь ли ты, что… ну, этот выбор… в ту ли ты сделал сторону?

Джереми удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Она приняла мое прошлое, Питер, - сказал он, пожав плечами. - Понимаешь? Приняла. 

Блад досадливо дёрнул плечом.

— Я немного не об этом, Питт.

— А я - именно об этом, - возразил Джереми. И, обойдя кругом друга, с бокалом в руке сошёл с террасы.

 

Темень сгустилась, и яркие тропические бабочки, трепеща крылами, бились вокруг фонарей. За ужином Арабелла то и дело поглядывала на мужа.

Блад был безупречно элегантен и вежлив, как всегда; занимал разговорами гостей, был услужлив и галантен с дамами… Вот только одна она могла почувствовать - едва ощутимо - что он сегодня не в духе. Она чувствовала, что это происходит с ним с самого утра. "Ах, такой смешной!" - думала она, чуть покачивая головой.

И, улучив минуту, когда они с ним остались вдвоем в комнате, сидя вместе за столом, она поближе наклонилась к нему и спросила, проведя ладонью по его щеке: 

— Что с тобой сегодня?

Блад удивленно моргнул. Но не было смысла притворяться и скрывать то, что уже стало очевидно… Он улыбнулся ей:

— А ведь и правда… Не обращай внимания, дорогая. Я, наверное, просто устал. Все эти приготовления, праздник, встреча с Джереми…

— Это из-за Джереми? - спросила она.

\- Наверное, да. И еще из-за Волверстона…

\- У тебя был с ними какой-то разговор? - продолжала спрашивать она. 

Блад неопределенно мотнул головой.

\- Было по разговору с ними обоими, в результате чего выяснилось, что мы все придерживаемся… несколько разных взглядов на морской образ жизни. Или… не то чтобы разных, но…

Арабелла улыбнулась.

\- И это настолько выбило тебя из колеи?

\- Ну…

Арабелла наклонилась к нему и положила ладонь на его руку. 

\- Послушай, - ласково сказала она. - Им всем когда-нибудь нужно обзаводиться семьями и оседать на берегу. Они не обязаны всю жизнь плясать вокруг тебя.

Блад удивленно поднял брови.

\- В самом деле?..

\- Ну конечно. Твоя команда не вечно будет твоей командой. У них у каждого должна быть своя семья, и в этом нет ничего плохого.

\- Подумать только! Ты у меня такая мудрая! - Блад рассмеялся и потер переносицу, в очередной раз удивляясь проницательности женщин. - Да, наверное, я и правда… из-за этого…

\- Вот видишь, - ласково сказала Арабелла. Встала, поцеловала мужа в висок. - Не стоит расстраиваться. Я иду к гостям, а ты посиди здесь, отдохни, в самом деле.

…Она ушла, а он остался сидеть за столом, покрытым скатертью, на котором стояли цветы, в нарядной светлой комнатке, куда из соседнего зала доносились музыка и разговоры гостей…

Да, но не только в этом дело - ведь ты же сказал, Джереми: "она приняла мое прошлое" — значит, и тебе тоже не дает покоя твое пиратское прошлое, значит, тоже мучает темными ночами, не дает уснуть… Нечестное, разбойничье - пусть это было всего несколько лет, и мы не были виноваты, что нас толкнули на этот путь — значит, и тебе?.. Значит, прав был старик Волверстон, что мы с тобой - не созданы для этого дела?..

Да и не только это… Сегодня там, на дебаркадере, когда он смотрел издалека на их склоненные друг к другу белокурые головы... Может ли быть такое, что Блад просто слегка завидует их молодости, свежести их чувств и вспоминает свои собственные дни после свадьбы?

То ли чувство вины перед Арабеллой, что он заговорил сегодня об этом выборе, что сказал Джереми о тоске своей по морю, как бы признавая - что да, эта тоска есть?

Блад потряс головой, кляня себя. Болван, болван, еще вздумал жаловаться на это самой же Арабелле! Просто как-то получилось, само прорвалось - кому же и выплескивать свои беды, как не ей?!

Так или иначе, виноватым перед нею себя в этот вечер он тоже чувствовал - видимо, потому и исчез куда-то незаметно с глаз гостей незадолго до окончания вечера…

 

Ночь сгустилась над островом. Гости из губернаторского дома разъехались, погасли почти все огни, и только плескались на черной воде блики от светившихся фонарей корабля, да квакали, как всегда, ямайские лягушки.

\- За здоровье обеих молодых пар! - Волверстон наполнил рюмку и поднял ее, сидя за столом на палубе с матросами. - За Арабеллу и Питера Блад! За Мэри и Джереми Питт! Пусть Бог хранит их семьи и удача сопутствует им во всем! За счастье молодых пар!

Матросы согласно выпили, раздался звон посуды и нестройный шум голосов "За счастье! За обе семейные пары!"

 

…Питер Блад открыл дверь в спальню, пропуская перед собой Арабеллу, и сам вошел за ней в комнату.

\- Ой… - Арабелла остановилась, прижав руки к щекам.

Вся кровать, расстеленная перед супругами ко сну, освещенная мерцающим пламенем свечи, была усыпана красными розами и лепестками. По полу от кровати к порогу тоже шла густо насыпанная дорожка из розовых лепестков и целых цветков, неровно, на скорую руку нарезанных с куста.

\- Ой… - снова охнула Арабелла. Повернулась к мужу. - Как это ты… Это ты?

Блад закрыл дверь и шагнул к жене.

\- Я подумал, дорогая, - слегка смущаясь, проговорил он, - что, пока кто-то празднует свадьбы и медовые месяцы, мы с тобой… тоже могли бы вспомнить… ну, как это было… 

\- Ой… - в третий раз произнесла Арабелла и радостно, весело, не веря своим глазам, рассмеялась.

Тогда Блад подхватил ее на руки и поцеловал в губы.

\- Я докажу, что никакой Джереми не любит свою жену так, как я тебя! - счастливо прорычал он.

…Мэри, откинувшись на подушки, глядела на мерцающий в темноте огонек от свечки, усталое после тяжелой морской дороги тело наконец-то отдыхало, погрузившись в мягкие пуховые перины. И было так хорошо чувствовать под собой твердо стоящую кровать, а не качающуюся палубу…

\- Милый, - сказала она, положив голову к нему на плечо, тайно и тревожно мучаясь каким-то необъяснимым стыдом и страхом, - милый, правда ли у тебя… тогда… остались шрамы? Можно мне…

\- Ты хочешь взглянуть на них? - спросил Джереми, приподнявшись в постели на локте.

\- Да, - тихо сказала она, облизнув пересохшие губы. 

Он сел и, закинув руку назад, потянул наверх рубашку, задрал ее до плеч. Она, приподнявшись и сев, наклонилась поближе, разглядывая при свечке пересекающиеся дорожки шрамов, осторожно водя по ним пальцем. Потом стала целовать их - один за другим. 

 

…Арабелла терпеливо ждала, когда муж справится с завязками её сорочки.

Сначала Блад взял с края кровати розу и попытался вплести её ей в волосы. Это, однако, оказалось не так-то просто сделать, удерживая Арабеллу на руках. Блад чертыхнулся, и вместе несколько неуклюже они приземлились на кровать. Дальше кое-как, с её помощью, выбравшись из застежек и крючков, избавились от ее платья. Но и дальше оказались какие-то шнуровки и тесёмочки. Разобравшись с корсетом, который тоже кое-как стянули, взмокший Блад запутался в кружевных лямочках сорочки - они никак не слушались, затянулись на узел, и тогда она звонко расхохоталась и шлёпнула его ладошкой по плечу:

\- Косолапый!

 

… - Ну что ты, что ты? - Он осторожно уложил ее на подушки. Одернул рубашку, улегся рядом, обнял её.

Мэри вздохнула, поворачиваясь на бок, утыкаясь лицом в теплое полотно его рубашки. Он тронул губами ее висок, тихо покачивая, обнимая, поглаживая ее руки, плечи.

Ему хотелось защищать ее. Ото всего. От чего бы то ни было. Всегда. И это чувство, в котором сплелась и вся его спокойная твердость, и смутная тревога за нее, было удивительное чувство, о котором нельзя было никому рассказать, ни с кем поделиться - даже с Бладом, и уж точно не имело ничего общего с теми шуточками про женщин, которые были приняты в пиратской, да и вообще в моряцкой среде. Честная девушка из небогатой семьи - кто он? что он? - что приняла, как он сказал Бладу, его прошлое, для которой те шрамы, полученные им на каторге, были важнее всего, что было у него на совести, что было у него на руках за годы грабительской жизни… хотя про наши злодеяния больше рассказывали, чем все это происходило в действительности, но все равно… А те шрамы на душе, которые остались после того, о чем он не любил вспоминать… Кто их залечит? Но она знала и про них… Да, его - и всех ребят - вынудило тогда на эту деятельность пережитое на плантации. Ну, и еще жажда приключений по юности лет, и интерес к навигации…

Его смутно трогала ее жалость к нему - к нему, когда он был на каторге - когда он, может быть, был чуточку лучше, чем теперь. 

Откуда ему, казалось бы, знать об этом? - но ведь знал же, что она внутри нее, эта жалость - певучими струнами по всему телу... Он чувствовал ее, она передавалась ему, переливалась в него…

_Я никогда тебя не оставлю._

 

…Утро было ветреным, свежим, над палубой гулял легкий бриз, корабль стоял под парусами, словно приглашая плыть - куда пожелаешь, навстречу новой жизни и приключениям.

Мэри ступила на палубу, с улыбкой оглянулась на Джереми через плечо, из-под края приподнятой белой шляпки…

Перед ними открывался весь мир.


End file.
